This invention/method relates to an exhaust fan or air ventilator, specifically to such ventilation systems which remove air from the Air conditioning (HVAC) ducts. This invention as best I can tell is in the Classification Definitions Class 454, sub-classes 230,233. Some prior art which may relate to this invention/concept is U.S. Ser. No. 04/776,385 Air Ventilation Control System. This unit appears to pull in the outside air then exhaust the air to the exterior. U.S. Ser. No. 05/934,362 Combination Bath Fan, Register Box, Air Conditioning and Heat Boot. This invention removes the air from a room and vents to the exterior. The Air Duct Evacuation System (ADES) will remove the air from the ducts and vent to the exterior, attic or crawl space.